Shin Bia
Manga Debut Chapter 1 Current Occupation Imperial Queen Previous Position Jjang, Celestial Maiden Affiliation Ju Age 16 Status Alive Appearance Throughout the black and white images in the book, Bia appears to be blond. This is in contrast with color images, as she is always depicted her with black hair. Her first appearance is in a standard school uniform. Bia is slim with long hair and is continuously noted for her beauty. In the other world, she is frequently clothed in high quality, traditional Korean female garbs that cover both her arms, legs, and feet. The robes are generally colorful and adorned in patterned designs and flowers. She only diverts from this standard during special events. Likewise, in modern times, her dark hair is worn down, but it later becomes more elaborate. After she comes to Ju, her hair is always dressed in two wrapped hoops, side by side, at the crown, in front of both a long and short bang. Her short bangs are flanked by ponytails, secured by bows in the middle and hanging limply, like a longer set of bangs. The back of her hair hangs loose and is held together by one bow. “ Drop dead gorgeous Jjang...fights insanely good...idolized for her beauty.” - Aspiring Jjang, chapter 1 Personality Bia is tough, lazy, and loves money. Her love of money appears rooted in financial struggle. However, once in Ju, where money is no longer an issue, she briefly covets power. Even going so far as to consider marrying the Prince of Ju, despite being vehemently opposed to it before. She ultimately abandons the idea after the Mistress relays to her the delicacy of her situation. In modern times, Bia known to go entire weeks without washing her hair and even falls asleep at a prayer chamber in Ju. However, as with money, once in Ju, her high status allows her to be taken care of by several servants. Meaning, mundane tasks like hygiene are no longer an issue. Bia laments her poor upbringing and the loss of her parents. Because of her poor upbringing and proverty as a result of their deaths, she is insecure about her social status. She does not wear it on her sleeve, but rather, shows it at key moments when her fortunes come into question. For example, when confronted by an angry Yoo Baek, Bia breaks down and admits to being poor, orphaned, a substitute, and having a lowly status with no good qualities, divining that she was unfit to be beside him. However, these feelings often go unnoticed and never reflect the way others see her. Meeting the Other Bia Introduction to Ju Life in Ancient Times Geo Tribe Arc Holy Land Arc Mu Yeong meets a sorcerer who tells him that, in order for Ah Jin's triumph over Ju, Mu Yeong must kill the animal spirit that protects Yoo Baek and that at the Holy Land there is also a way to send Bia back to her world. Bia escapes with Mu Yeong, meeting up a sorcerer at the forest. After getting separated from one another due to the thick fog, Bia is brought to the Holy Land by Baek Ah, where she meets the dead Celestial Bia's soul. Celestial Bia once again tries to persuade Shin Bia to stay with Yoo Baek for the prosperity of Ju, to which Shin Bia answers that she wants to return to her old world to escape being a substitute for the Celestial Bia forever. Shin Bia finding out from Celestial Bia that the portal to her world is in the tower, meets with the sorcerer and Mu Yeong who are fighting with the animal spirit of the Emperor, Baek An. Bia fights against Mu Yeong to protect Baek Ah. Meanwhile Yoo Baek who enters the Holy Land to bring Bia back joins in the fray and realizes the truth about the two Bia's. Shin Bia is distraught that Yoo Baek has forsaken her after realizing the betrayal and decides to go back to her own world. Mu Yeong confesses and stops Bia from returning to her world and Yoo Baek burns the Celestial Bia's corpse closing the portal to the other world forever before Shin Bia could pass. Shin Bia leaves the Holy Land with Mu Yeong only to realize that she needs to go back to Yoo Baek and leaves Mu Yeong after giving him the sword back. Shin Bia then returns back to the castle. Bia's Execution War (Final Arc) Relationships Yoo Baek Mu Yeong Yui Hui Mistress Ka Yeon